Raw Love
by StolenMisery
Summary: *rating may change**combined chapters* Time passes, years go by and Omi is abandoned by the rest of Weiß and their newly found lives. He spends his nights alone, until he finds the god within him
1. sore ga owatteitara iino ni to negau

Raw Love

A/N incase those who have already read up to chapter two are wondering why there is a sudden shortage of chapters, it's because I have combine the first and second chapter so that it is a decent length, I notice I tend too write small chapters so I usually end up combining them, I will combine chapter three with chapter four once I have written four and five. I hope this isn't to confusing; well that's all the a/n for now. 

Anime: Weiß Kreuz

Genre: Drama, humor, suspense

Alternate Universe

I do not own Weiß Kreuz! Or there characters

*****

He stood looking out at the busy world that seemed to pass by the flower shop. Nobody came in anymore. And he started to wonder why, it was 3 0'clock and the high school should have been out for about 15 minutes. 

The sky seemed to loom over Omi's head like it was going to come crashing down on him any second and kill him. 

And he would descend. Into the depths of hell, time passed, it passed a great deal.

They really hadn't kept track of birthdays, years, they just kept track of the days and how much longer it would take before the flower shop had to be closed down because of lack of business. Omi actually watched all of his fan girls go running by 

Laughing and talking, going to the newest attraction into that part of town, a small computer record label. New stars seemed to want to hang out there, talk to all the people that came in for promotion so they were part of the city.

Something, Weiß would never be, part of the mass populous, they would hide in the dark for however long they were in operation. The amount of evil in the world seemed to be slowing down; the only criminal's there had been were the suspicious ones. Then, out of nowhere, these suspicious people would disappear. 

As if they had taken a sailboat and fallen off the face of the planet such as Omi did, and the rest of Weiß he was alone in the flower shop as he had been day after day after day. He remembered how this came to be, everyone's dreams just started to come true and they asked Omi. "Do you think it would be ok if you were here by yourself?" he imagined Ken's voice in his head.

He agreed happily, not knowing his boyfriend was going to leave him from someone else, that was the next thing Ken had told him and Omi looked down to see his heart on the floor. So sudden, apparently, Ken had forgotten that year.

When their anniversary was. And it was that day, when the last member left his house. And he was left alone; he had nowhere to go he had no one to be with. 

So he watched the passing people there smiling faces the happy lazy people that had a home to go to. The house became covered with cobwebs, he left the shop and went back to the house looking at his now out of date computer and decided to turn it on as it made a 'bing' sound. He dusted it off with his hand wondering how fast he could still type; he hadn't been on the Internet in awhile. 

His life slowed to that of a drizzling rain. When he tried to log onto the Internet, he realized how incredibly slow it was, and with the money he had been saving he decided to go to the new computer store. And buy a new one, this had been in his mind for quite some time he just hadn't had the need to actually go out and do it. The store was close enough that he could walk

So he did, when he got there he was unnoticed. 

Something that he suspected to be, the boy at the counter seemed young, as young as Omi was, soon he came to smile at Omi. And said with a sweet voice Omi might have used once in the past. "Can I help you?" He looked up at the boys blue silver hair and dazzling green eyes. "I'm looking for a computer?" he said questioningly, looking at the boys smiling face.

"Ah yes, your in the wrong section then" he hopped over the counter and turned to a boy with longer hair and said "take over the register." The other boy nodded and did so helping some of the girls that used to be regular customers at the flower shop 

They watched Nikai walk away and made sad sounds and then saw Omi. Omi smiled at them remembering each of there names.

And heard them whisper amongst themselves "Why is _he_ looking at us like that?" they tried to pretend to whisper Omi looked away in shame and walked with Nikai over to the laptops. "You seem like the lap top kind of person." He smiled at Omi only to have him look at the computers and nod quietly. Nikai gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Hey?" Nikai said putting a hand on Omi's shoulder, a touch he hadn't felt sense ken and he blinked in surprise. "Are you ok?" Omi smiled himself this time, a fake. False smile and said "Yeah! I'm fine" a voice he hadn't heard himself use in the span of two years. Nikai smiled and started pointed to different computers and telling Omi the qualities of each and every one of them. Why this was better than that.

Even though Omi could tell the difference just by glancing at the stupid things. "I think I'll take this one." Omi said when Nikai pointed to a Laptop that had been on the other end of the shelf. "Are you sure?" Nikai said, "It's not the greatest of computers." Omi smiled at the silver notebook in his hand. "It looks like it needs a home." Nikai smiled and wondered where this boy was from, at the same time. Omi was wondering the same thing.

"Alright, I can ring that up for you." They headed back to the register, a place where Omi would be several times in the future.

(where chapter two would have started) 

Omi got home around 8:30 and wondered where the time had gone, it seemed he had left when the sun was still out, 

And came to the conclusion that it must have been the sun from the west. The sun that wishes them a good night as the moon comes out and it goes to sleep. He put his new computer down on the dirty kitchen counter and looked at the counter as it had never been so dirty, even recently as one of Yohji's parties went on.

He remembered this very clearly, "You should get out and do things Omi." Yohji said opening up a beer with people hanging all around the house as Omi came in to find this surprise. Yohji smiled at him "Your going to fall apart if you keep up the same old routine." Omi scowled at him and had run to his room locking the door to keep away the predators that were Yohji's friends. **End flash back**

He went to the couch and sat down a pillow of dust rose and fell and he flipped on the TV, a concert was on, he must have been dosing while watching MTV or something. A young boy with long hair bounced around on stage singing with a voice that nobody could even begin to fathom. Omi listened as the boy sang the words that were his very own thoughts.

As if this rock star in Japan, new him. He looked at his piercing green eyes and dark skin as he smiled out into the crowd jumping as the crowd jumped, singing his heart out as he said, "I wish it were over me and you come to new life!" 

Ken's smiling face and sparkling eyes appeared in Omi's mind as he thought about what had happened to him in the past two years.

_How do you know me so well? _Omi thought to himself as he looked at the boy and his teammates doing what they do best and being loved for it. _I suddenly find myself very attached to you. And I have no idea who you are._

His eyes were half lidded and sad, he wanted to reach out as the sea of 300,000 fans were doing, girls, boys, they were all screaming. "Kaita." And he seemed to love it and hear every single one of their voices. 

"Cobwebs surrounding you – covering you as time goes by." Kaita sang and Omi's heart sunk into his stomach like something evil had just happened. Ken was gone from his mind and he only focused on the TV a mini picture on the side came up as a news reporter looked happy, as if she too were at the concert and she began to report. 

_"300,000 people showed up to wicked by knights debut concert! There new song 'To steal my eyes' is number one in five different countries including the U.S!" _Even Ran would have been impressed to hear this. Omi smiled thinking of the cold-hearted leader that also left him in the dark. The night passed and Omi sat watching the whole concert smiling at there theatrical moments and laughing at their jokes. 

As Kaita whispered into the microphone, teasing one of the band members as if they wouldn't hear. The blonde drummer promptly threw a drumstick at Kaita, who ducked and it fell into the crowd, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Much like the American drummers these days, the guitarist was well kept, his shoulder length black Chinese hair was put behind his ears several times that night only to have them fall back in his face.

A shadow came upon the door of Omi's home; where he lived _alone_, and the doorbell rang which surprised even the assassin, and he jumped and said quietly. "Jeez." He looked at the door in curiosity and looked at the clock as it was 9:30 and realized how long he had let his brain rot while he watched the handsome Japanese boy bounce around on stage, not wanting to turn the TV off, he simply turned it down and went to the door.

He opened it to find a surprise, he expected it to be one of the Weiß members coming to say hello or wanting to come back to Weiß and this was something that Omi just simply would not allow, first he had a stern killers look, and then it softened as he saw the blue –silver haired boy standing at the door. Nikai, the boy from the computer store down the street. Looking sheepishly at him, cradling one arm as if it were broken.

They stared at each other for a solid moment, and then Nikai said, "Hi." Quietly, with his soft soothing smile. Omi then remembered that he was supposed to say hello in return. "Hi?" he said questioningly. "Can I…" Nikai began, "Talk to you for a minute?" of course this was a very reasonable reason for coming over, but at such an odd hour? Of course 9:30 wasn't exactly late. 

"Sure." Omi stepped aside and Nikai stepped in and the door was shut as Nikai leaned against the door that was just closed a moment ago. Omi stood forgetting any hospitable manners he ever learned. "So," Omi said folding his arms and secretly watching the concert out of the corner of his eye. "Look," Nikai began looking away from Omi and at the floor. 

"This might sound very stupid." Omi suddenly looked confused, "But, I'll start with the fact that I have a supernatural power called Empathy," and then perplexity came upon Omi's face.

He had the why-are-you-telling-me? Look, "When you came into the store today." He paused swallowing, "Well let's start with this, I don't just go around telling everyone that I'm an empathic! If that's what your thinking." He said quickly to save himself from further embarrassment. But he was really just digging himself a hole. "You were so sad inside," the grip on him tightened. "And it made me sad…." He paused trying to describe the feeling.

"You were pulling me in like a black hole." Bangs covered his eyes that were shadowed by the dim light in the living room.

Of what was once a shinning place of light Omi smiled lightly, "I was wondering," Nikai paused again wondering if he was being helpful like he wanted to be or just incredibly nosy. "What made you so sad." 

Omi suddenly felt a burst of evil rise in him and he squashed it like a bug, something that wanted to charge forward at this boy that only wanted to help him and Omi new that but he would not harm in any way. Nikai felt the soft touch of Omi's skin

And he jumped and settled quickly, still looking at the floor. "You know," Omi said with a smile. "Nobodies ever asked –me- what's been wrong before."

Nikai looked at Omi in confusion and Kaita sang happily in the background. '_You know it's just gotta be that feeling that racked up inside your heart one you couldn't let go, never let go and now its exploded' _Omi smiled a long forgotten true smile at Nikai who only looked at him in confusion, being empathic as he was and feeling Omi's trembling touch. A sensation of smiles ran threw him, and they looked at each other trying to think of something to say as Nikai folded his arms and Omi's fingers back down at his side.

"Consider me your new best friend then. And I still say you need a better computer than that piece you bought." His eyes were closed and his head turned away from Omi, he peeked and eye open to see Omi's expression "So, Omi," he smiled. "Now what do you have to say to that hmn?" his personality was sure unlike any Omi's had to deal with. But he decided to like it.

"I say that computers just fine and you trying to horde money out of me." Nikai laughed, it had been a very long time.

Sense any happy feelings at come to Omi, without the X members of Weiß, he felt the cobwebs deplete around him, 

Time slowed down to it's normal pace and he began a new life that day, a life that he would love more than the life he had been living, and he heard Kaita's voice sing his last song for the night, even though he only caught the last words. 

_'To each is his own true love.' _


	2. all is fair in evil and consciousness

Raw Love

Anime: Weiß Kreuz

Genre: Drama, humor, suspense

Alternate Universe

Chapter 3: all if fair in evil and consciousness 

I do not own Weiß Kreuz! Or there characters

Kaita looked out over his balcony, the concert had been a big smash hit and he could tell there were cameras of those people who think they could make it big by taking pictures of him. He ignored them and let them do as they pleased, his hair hung over his shoulder and his contacts were gone as there was no need for them at home. Now his eyes were a never ending void of black but his hair was still high lighted to death.

His black silky button up shirt hung a bit off the balcony as his lanky arms rested there. He smiled out at the city, he was glad to be someone he was glad that he could have someone, but this someone he wanted could only be seen in his mind. He saw him once on the street driving by and his heart had pounded. 

He remembered the boy who looked like he had been around forever, but couldn't have been older than the age of twenty, eight teen even, a familiar voice came up behind him "Your never gonna find him." He said with a smile as Kaita looked over at Yohji, "Yes I will" he said in determination, Yohji's status rose from club hopper to friend of the newest rock star in Japan. 

"I'm surprised you can't remember how many people are in this city." 

Yohji didn't want Kaita's hope to be shattered, it seemed like all Kaita had was hope, and if that was gone. Then he would only be left with damnation, and what did he do to deserve that? "I haven't forgotten anything Yohji." He said temperamentally, a little bit of rage rising in his voice. There was no glare on his face covered in paint (make up) of different colors and shades and he walked away from the balcony. 

"You should get some sleep." Kaita said as he put his hand on the doorway to the balcony and looked over his shoulder at Yohji who pretended not to hear him and then Kaita disappeared into the largest house on the block, he went and washed off his face looking like a man when all the paint was gone, and said. " I'll find you, you just wait." 

Yohji thought to himself as he lit a cigarette. // Should I let him find you Omi? / /

****

After a pleasant hour with Nikai, Omi had taken a shower and was looking in the bathroom mirror; he was looking at it rather disturbingly, "I don't look any different." He said out loud and then thought to himself for the rest of the time, // I still look 17 // 

He wondered if this could be apart of his strange birthday curse, but he knew that wasn't it. And then he seemed to hear a voice in his head ~ Let me out. ~ Omi blinked in surprise at the mirror, he wasn't sure if he wanted to respond.

~ Let me out. ~ The voice said again and his eyes in the mirror seemed to turn a different color and then Omi slammed himself up against the wall next to the mirror, so that he wasn't looking at it anymore. But the voice in his mind seemed to continue, ~ Let-me-out ~ Omi screamed "GO AWAY" he was hopping that he was having a horrible nightmare, or someone was playing a really dirty joke on him.

The voice seemed to be snake like in laughter and then suddenly Omi woke up in his bed the next morning with memory of what had happened in the bathroom and found it to his best interest, to use the bathroom downstairs, he didn't know how he got into his pajama's he didn't know that he had fallen asleep or been knocked out. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to find a black notebook computer with a sticky note on it.

He blinked as he walked over to the sticky note in his stars and moons pajamas blanket wrapped around him like a child going to watch Saturday morning cartoons. The sticky note read, _don't be mad at me Omi, that computer really is a piece of crap and I decided to give you this one at no charge! It's the newest one out right now and I'm sure-_ he ran out of room 

So Omi flipped to the second sticky note. 

_You'd like this one better ^^V _a smiley face and doodles with his fancy signature and phone number at the bottom. 

Omi smiled, he wasn't mad that his silver note book computer was gone, he was happy to get the latest computer 

Without any charge he picked it up and went over to the couch where the T.V was still on he watched it aimlessly and hugged the computer. 

Omi spent his morning, watching MTV like he was on summer vacation the shop didn't open that day, he only watched re-runs of the concert and interviews with people he had never seen before. And more time passed.


End file.
